Lucien Bloodmarch
Lucien Bloodmarch is the son of Damien Bloodmarch in Dream Daddy. Overview Lucien is first seen in the chapter where you visit Amanda's school, to meet her Teacher, Hugo Vega. You ask him for directions, and Lucien tells you to try the exit. After being asked again, Lucien leads you to the wrong way, and after you go back once more, Hugo appears, and reveals Lucien's name, telling him to go back to class. During the barbecue, when you go and talk to Damien and Joseph, Lucien comes up after Mary leaves, asking Damien if they can leave. Damien introduces Lucien to you, and you exclaim that you've seen Lucien before. After Lucien shoots out a bored "whatever", he corrects himself after Damien scolds him about being polite to elders. Lucien then turns to Joseph and asks for a veggie burger, revealing that both Bloodmarch members live a vegetarian lifestyle. Joseph then reveals his tattoo, and Lucien shows off his own, a stick-and-poke tattoo of the number 666. Damien is horrified at the revelation, but decides to drop it, and "talk about it later". Damien date 1 In Damien's first date, during the house tour, You notice a door covered in bumper stickers, caution tape, and a black parade poster. When asking Damien, he reveals that is Lucien's room, before ushering you forward. Later, in the garden, Damien's phone goes off, and he leaves you alone to answer it, and the mini-game "Fix That Garg!" starts. After playing it, Damien reappears and explains Lucien has gotten into something at school, and his teacher needs Damien over. You offer to help, which Damien agrees to, and they are off to the school, and meet up with Hugo. Hugo takes you and Damien down to the basement where you find Lucien with Ernest and explains that he was attempting to recreate the short story "Cask of Amontillado" with Ernest, but Ernest has realized and attacked Lucien. After being allowed to leave, Damien, you and Lucien all drive home, while in the car, Lucien says that he refuses to go back to therapy, hinting that he used to take therapy sessions, but for unknown reasons decided to stop. Damien tells Lucien that he won't force him to and that if he ever needs it, he can start again. Lucien says he's glad Damien did not get mad about the amontillado incident, and Damien says he loves him, and Lucien says he loves him back. Later, after you go back home and talks to Amanda, she reveals that Lucien live-streamed the entire "Cask of Amontillado" incident. Damien date 2 In Damien's second date, the Movie date, right before Damien and you go in, while standing in line for snacks, you overhear Lucien talk to some friends, that his dad is here. He walks up to Damien and you, and Damien asks him what movie he is there to see. Lucien explains that his friends are making him see a kids' movie with talking animals, but claims he doesn't really care about it. Damien reveals the choice of movie you and he are watching, and Lucien reacts by telling Damien "good luck with that", giving subtle hints that Damien is scared of horror movies. Damien's good ending If you succeed in Damien's 3 dates, and get the good ending, right before the Amanda gift part, Lucien comes up to you and says thank you for being nice to his dad. Lucien also explains that his dad has had a tough couple of years, which some people have interpreted as a hint of Damien being Trans. (Which he is.) If you play Mat's second date before finishing Damien's third, and getting the good end, Lucien comes up to you and apologizes for selling you oregano instead of weed. Mat date 2 In Mat's second date, you try and buy weed from Lucien, Lucien asks you to prove you're not a snitch. after proving such, Lucien gets annoyed and just gives you some for $10, and tells you not to tell his dad. The 'weed' turns out to be Oregano. Quotes *"whatever, sir" *"I wasn't trying to kill you, dumbass. I was only trying to build a brick wall around you." *"I'm not going back to therapy." *"Ha! Good luck with that one, dad." *"he's a weird guy, but I love him a lot. And you seem to make him happy, so... you're cool in my book." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids